Merciless
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Haruhi is known for many nice things. But one thing everyone will admit is that she's merciless when she's right. And when Tamaki crosses the line by going away to get engaged, she shows him just how merciless she can be.


Title: Merciless

Author: IceQueenRex

Rating: Teen - PG -T

Genre: Romance

Written For: All those who will miss Ouran as much as I will when episode 26 subbed is out...I'm already crying...T-T

Summary: Haruhi is known for many nice things. But one thing everyone will admit is that she's merciless when she's right. And when Tamaki crosses the line by going away to get engaged, she shows him just how merciless she can be. (My version of episode 26)

* * *

Her eyes betrayed anger, annoyance and something else no one could decipher from the girl. She was shocked, almost frustratingly so. Kyouya looked back at her with equal amount of force. Though his wasn't so heated. She looked at every member of the Host Club, daring them to say otherwise.

The news they had just told her knocked the wind out of her and her heart literally stopped in its feverent tracks. Her eyes widened as she processed their words.

"_Tamaki is leaving Ouran with Éclair." _

The words were like a hollow knife plunging through her chest and her eyes stung at the pain they caused her. They were in the 3rd Music Room and the twins had called her here, and it was an hour before the Ouran Festival began. Nearly everyone was ready and dressed, their French outfits a contract to the common modern world around them.

"No." She said suddenly.

"Haru-chan." Came Honey's innocent voice. He looked up at her with encouragement and a supporting smile.

She looked down at the little brown eyed boy and nodded her head with finality. Looking up, she said simply again, with deviance, "No. He won't be."

Mori's dark eyes bore into her and the look that passed between the two was understanding. He would stand by her, so would Honey, whatever her decision be, the two would not leave her. "Hm. Ok."

The twins on the other hand looked torn. They knew how hurt Haruhi was and they would do anything to take that away but this was the Lord they were talking about. "Haruhi, we can't stop him...it's too late. He came and told us all this morning." Hikaru said, his eyes also betraying sadness and loss.

Kaoru, just smiled sadly and nodded. "He said he'd be leaving and that was final. We...can't get him to come back now."

The girl whirled around on them despairingly and exclaimed, "So he told all of you and not me? That-that-IDIOT!" Words couldn't describe the anger and hostility she currently felt and she almost wanted to hurt someone. Shaking her head the short haired girl said her words strongly.

"Well I won't have it that way. Tamaki-senpai is not going anywhere and _I_ will make sure of that!" Turning to Kyouya, who hadn't said anything so far, she asked, "What time is he leaving his house?"

Stormy grey eyes just looked back at her from behind frames and observed her boredly. Though upon closer inspection, Haruhi could see that blizzard and wall of ice growing stronger and stronger. Being the first to befriend Tamaki and him being the first to befriend him back, Kyouya felt very dearly for his friend and while he showed that he didn't care, the friendship was there.

"What time, Kyouya-senpai?" She asked, this time more softly.

"And what do you plan on saying to him? 'Don't go, the Host Club needs you?' Come now Haruhi, you of all people should know that that won't work. You know he needs more..." His words struck her like ice, like a bucket of cold water. And they weren't painful. They woke her up. It was like the truth just rained down on her, trying to express itself in every way possible.

She had known...no..._felt_ it for a long time already. The connection between herself and that clumsy, silly blond boy was anything but parental. Her body shivered and she lowered her eyes. "I..."

The Shadow King chuckled lightly and pushed up from his leaning position against the wall. His steps brought him closer to Haruhi. He tilted up her chin with his fingers and showed her something she hardly saw from him; a true, comforting, warm smile. It held all the encouragement and support he was willing to show.

"You know you can never play shy."

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Good. Let's go, the limo is outside." He gave her a final look before addressing everyone else. "Shall we do it?"

Every member of the Host Club looked at each other, berating their options; lose their Lord and part or...get their Lord back any way possible. They spent no time coming to a mutual agreement and they nodded their heads, determination evident on their faces.

"Right. Let's go."

At Haruhi's signal, the entire group hurried their way down to the ground floor. Tumbling into the car, the driver almost had a heart attack as Hikaru and Kaoru pushed him out the other end and took the wheel themselves, much to Haruhi's nervousness and Kyouya's annoyance.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, drive fast but keep us alive please." Haruhi pleaded as they "Aye Ayed" and pressed down on the accelerator.

"WHAAAA!" Came Honey's excited call as he was thrown onto Kyouya's lap all the way from Mori's side.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen! We had to turn!" Sounded Hikaru, waving his hand casually.

"Do you even have a driver's license?" Haruhi shouted, holding onto the fortunately locked door handle to keep from getting flung about.

"We're almost there!" Kaoru called as they sped up on the empty road surrounded by blossoming trees. Just up ahead, Haruhi could see the Suoh mansion in all it's glory and she was suddenly filled with dread. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her palms were suddenly sweaty. It was when she felt that comforting hand on the top of her head that she regained some of her previous vigor.

She smiled thankfully at Mori as the car came to a rough stop and she flung open the door, flying out as fast as possible, surprisingly getting way ahead of the others. She knew the place like the back of her hand after all those droning hours listening to Tamaki rave on about his house. She panted, her legs working faster than ever.

Up the marble stairs, through the dining hall, third door to the left. All the rooms were exactly as Tamaki had described it. She only hoped to heaven that she wasn't too late. _"I've got to make it! Or that idiot is really going to get it from me!"_

Past the conference hall, through the kitchen, outside onto the main lawn and finally...down the front steps leading to the gate.

A thankful smile came to her face when she saw the car. Eclair was just getting into the limo, her luggage and the blond boy's, getting packed up into the back. _"Just a bit further!"_

His violet eyes were cast up, towards the orange and scarlet evening sky. All of a sudden, he noticed a pink clad figure running towards him and when he realized who it was, he froze, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Haruhi..." He whispered, his feet moving of their own accord and going towards her.

"Tamaki...senpai." She said breathlessly as he caught her in his arms. She collapsed onto him, panting and tired. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair mussed and her eyes glistening with tears from the cold wind...at least that's what they both thought they were.

"H-Haruhi...what are you doing here?" He asked, slightly stunned, his face showing deep regret.

Of all the nerve! She finds out he's leaving, she's in pain, she gets here thanks to the twins of all people _and_ she runs his entire house just to find him and he asks what she's doing here? She had had enough. Growling angrily, her own emotions overtook her.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"N-nani!"

"You tell everyone else but not me!"

"A-wait, I can explain-"

"Sure you can! You can ramble on about it for three hours straight for all I care! I don't care what your explanation is!" In his mind, his daughter had utterly lost it.

He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "Look, Haruhi...It'd be better if I wasn't there to constantly take up all of your time. The entire Host Club has been suffering because of me. Because I was too selfish...I-"

Haruhi couldn't speak. Brown eyes gazed into violet for the longest time. Her mouth was half open, her lip trembling, predicting the next action she was about to do.

And it happened. The first tears dropped. "I-is that what you think?" Unfortunately, she was too angry to notice that she was crying. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him to it.

"Listen here Tamaki-senpai; whatever blasted reason you have for leaving, I really don't care what it is...but to leave because you think you're nothing but trouble for us?" She paused before continuing. "You're right. You cause us so much trouble it's frustrating. You put us through a lot of trouble every single day and when you're in trouble, who comes to get you out of it? We do. You spend hours a day wooing girls and women alike and win their affection or friendship and want us to do the same, we do it! You want us to play hide and seek and we do it! If you asked us to kick cans we'd do it! We do it all for you! And in fact we do sacrifice a lot just for you!"

Tamaki didn't know what to say. So this was how they felt. This was what he did to them everyday. He couldn't hate himself any more than he did now. It felt so painful to hear his most treasured female friend say something like this. His feelings for her were strong and despite the words she had cast upon him, he couldn't help but feel for her a million times more.

But he also felt so sorry. The guilt was strong and heavy and it weighed him down endlessly. "I'm sorry, Haruhi...I've just been a complete waste of-"

"Don't you even say it." She said harshly. Her eyes were red, her cheeks and lips bearing the same colour. "You really don't understand do you?" The desperation in her voice was enough to make anyone cry and beg for forgiveness.

"Al though you have been more than a pain in the neck to all of us, this is just...unacceptable. How can you do something...so..._selfish_ like this, Tamaki-senpai? Wh-why are you running away?" The girl walked closer, looking him dead in the eye. "If you think you were annoying us then, how do you think we feel now? You're not running away to celebrate your engagement." Her tone was icy, defiant and merciless. There was no warmth or forgiveness whatsoever.

"You're running away because you're being selfish and childish! You feel bad and you are running away from that! Now _that _is irresponsible! Don't act like a five-year old, Tamaki-senpai because you and the entire school knows you are better than that! You promised me!" She looked on the verge of a breakdown as she said that. "You promised me." Her voice quieter now. "You promised you'd protect me...remember?"

The only son of the Suoh clan was speechless. He didn't know what to say at all. On one hand he was rather annoyed at being told what to do...but on the other, he felt oddly light. It was like a huge weight lifted off his chest. The meaning behind her words just said, 'We want you back so stop this nonsense.' and it was that, that almost made him want to fall to his knees himself.

The ambiguous girl smiled tearily and curtly asked, "So...where are you going?"

He laughed. He just shook his head and laughed, happily and freely. It felt like he had no care in the world and no feeling was able to surpass this. "Oh, Haruhi."

His laughter rand through the entire Suoh household and for the first time in a long time, he felt at home. Not because he really was in his house, but because his friends were there, watching from the stairs of the entrance, smiling down warmly on him, because every face just said friendship to him and most of all, because this merciless girl was here, telling him to come back before he made the biggest mistake of his life.

With a watery smile, Haruhi was enveloped in a tight hug. She laughed and hugged him back, resting her head on his chest and sighing in relief. "You really are something aren't you?" She whispered.

"Hmm...you're something more. Why do you always say the things I want to hear?" Although his words were only half heard, she found peace in them. And when they looked at each other, nothing more could be expressed than the most precious friendship and something else just as strong. He bent down, uncaring of who was watching, and kissed the girl, deeply and lovingly.

Brown eyes looked up in shock and a blush appeared on her fair cheeks, her lips curling into a delighted smile. "Tamaki-senpai..."

"Kawai ne Takashi?" Honey said happily upon Mori's shoulders as they descended the stairs. The tall boy just smiled and nodded.

"Mou, enough with the love already." Came Hikaru's bored voice, his twin saying after him, "Yeah save it for after the Festival."

Violet eyes widened in horror and he let go of the girl in his arms. "The Festival! We're going to be late! Kyouya! What are we going to do?"

Grey eyes shone warmly for a fraction of a second though more than one person saw it. The boy sighed with a grin and said simply, "I already called the teachers and told them to postpone it for another hour, just so we can get ready. Sigh...you really do cause a lot of trouble Tamaki."

A content smile grew on the Lord's lips and he looked down at Haruhi who just laughed. Looking behind, him, afraid of what he might see, he observed as a blue eyed girl leaned against the door of her car, her cerulean orbs flashing dangerously. He was about to go to her and tell her but he noticed the lazy grin on her face.

With that, she left.

"Tamaki-senpai, let's go." Ears ringing helplessly at that comforting voice, the boy found himself yet again under her merciless spell.

"Mm. Let's go."

* * *

A/N:...Was that crappy or was it just me?...Yes just another midnight write...well, you know the drill REVIEW! I really want to hear feedback from you guys so be kind and write something nice or constructive at least! Don't be a leecher! Thanks! 


End file.
